Game Over
by Ao-Senshi
Summary: One-shot. 'Sakuyamon turned and faced her enemy; a human-form android digimon. Justimon.' An very peculiar event; turning good friends against each other for a time being.


Eh…haven't been here in a while ;;; Mainly it was because of school and my website. Since I just got back, I decided to get rid of the idea that's been poking at the back of my head for a long time now. I also want to refresh my brain to the "styles of writing"

**Dhinshumon: **riiiight…

Ok ok, maybe not that much but I really just want to finish up with this story. Note: Don't worry though, 'Blasting the Gauge' and 'Digital Partei!' will still be updated but I'm not sure with 'The Power of Friendship' as that fic really went down the drain and my ideas went along with it. Also, I've developed this new obsession with Spirited Away so I'll be doing some fanfiction there as well.

**Dhinshumon: **Ao-Senshi does not own Digimon and I doubt she ever will. She doesn't own these characters as well though she does own the plot.

P.S. I won't make it obvious to who is speaking as it might destroy the ending. This story may be quite confusing because if not, the surprise may be revealed. Also, I am not so sure what the Japanese attacks do but I assume I go it "quite" right. I mixed the Japanese attacks with the English ones (depending on which I want or think that sounds better.

**Game Over**

****

**-**

****

"Two can play at that game!"

****

Renamon biomerge to…

The emblem on Kurumon's forehead began to glow, sending the catalyst stumbling backwards. He clutched his ears tight and moaned as he felt power escape from his body. A bright beam of light shot out through the red triangle insignia and enveloped a fox-like digimon completely.

A bright blue ball surrounded the digimon as it gracefully acquired a human shape. It's silky, yellow fur was torn off, revealing the data inside. It's face showed signs of pain and power. The fox dipped it's arms in water and at the other side hominid arms were visible. The same she did with her paws, dipping them skillfully in water and revealing human feet. A female, dressed in black, stood there as spirits of multi-colored foxes wrapped her in a blanket of radiance. Armor after armor she received, starting from head all the way down to her legs. A staff appeared and she gripped it with one hand. Jumping up and doing a back flip in the air, she sets her staff down and makes an entrance.

"Sakuyamon!"

She turned and faced her enemy; a human-form android digimon. It was a male this time. His eyes weren't visible but they were there; behind a metal covering. His body was heavily armored and a red cape, split in two, was tied around his neck. One of his arms had previously transformed into a huge metallic arm. He looked at her, she could feel it. He was trying to study her next move but sadly, he couldn't.

Justimon.

Sakuyamon looked at the vaccine, her eyes formed into slits behind the fox helmet. Suddenly, she leaped into the air and raised one arm.

_, , , X, _

"Spirit Strike!"

A band of foxes, all of different colors representing wind, fire, water and lightning, appeared from her back and raced towards Justimon. The android squinted before taken a run for it, dashing towards a wall and jumping backwards. He landed on his feet on a fighting position. The foxes, who were going to fast, crashed into the wall and dissolved.

Sakuyamon was now in a rage.

"How dare you!"

She flew towards Justimon with such speed and crashed her staff against him.

_ , O, , X_

"Scepter Dash!"

Justimon took a step backwards. Staggering, he pushed Sakuyamon out. Gracefully, she took off into the air and glared at Justimon.

"Alright fox, you asked for it!" He shouted out to her to make sure she heard. It was a matter of pride.

He ran, bounded into the air and aimed a kick towards Sakuyamon.

, , , _down, X_

"Justice Kick!"

"How pathetic" Sakuyamon, agile as she was, avoided the attack with ease. As Justimon passed her she turned around and returned his gesture. She aspired a kick at him and sent his crashing to the ground.

_, , , down, X _

"Bewitching Moon Kick!"

Upon landing, Justimon didn't move. He was trying to regain energy and at the same time, think of a strategy. His attacks were based more on mechanics. His took a longer time to be implemented then Sakuyamon's so she could easily evade his. Besides, she could fly. He can't. His only effective technique on air was his 'Justice Kick' which had, obviously, failed.

"So…you giving up?" She snickered.

"No…I'm just _thinking_" He said this through clenched teeth and you must admit, it was hilarious as he was still flat on his face on the ground.

She sneered. Still airborne, she raised her staff and pointed it at him.

_O, O, X, , _

"Dragon Helix!"

A dragon emerged and darted towards Justimon. It gave off a low growl and a loud, blasting sound was heard. Sakuyamon was thrown backwards by its power but regained her strength quite easily.

Justimon looked up, shocked, and rolled over. The dragon missed him by just a few millimeters. His breath was hard and harsh as he managed to stand up. Sakuyamon landed with elegance on the ground and faced her rival. She struck a graceful poise as she dug her staff on the ground. A smirk found its way onto her lips while a groan escaped Justimon's mouth.

They just stood there, facing each other for a long time, each thinking of a strategy to surpass the other. Sakuyamon was sure she would win, seeing the state that Justimon was in now. He glared at her.

"Go ahead, make your move"

Neither budged. As they were in this state of silence, Justimon silently lifted his larger arm. Carefully, he walked towards Sakuyamon. He did this as if he was about to give up and was pleased when he saw Sakuyamon's smirk grow. She was falling for it.

"Finally, you surrender" She really thought this was the end, and she was the one in triumph. But she thought wrong.

"Maybe I am…and maybe I'm not…" Justimon had stopped walking now.

ȴ, व, _X, down, down, , _

"Critical Arm!"

He was quick to make his move and slammed his large arm into the ground. As soon as metal and dirt met, the soil gave way and cracked beneath them. Sakuyamon was thrown into the air as Justimon leaped up.

_, , , down, X_

"Justice Kick!"

This time it hit her ; right at her back. She screamed and landed a good distance away.

Now it was Justimon's turn to smirk. "Muahahahahaha!"

Sakuyamon groaned and supported herself on all fours. She coughed out some dirt and turned her head to glare at Justimon.

"It isn't over yet android…"

Using some of her strength left she took off into the air and looked her enemy in the eye. She attacked at once, not letting the previous silence envelope them again.

_, , , X, ,_

"Spirit Strike!"

The band of multi-colored foxes appeared once more and chased Justimon. The digimon was still recovering from his victory and was not quick to see them. He shielded himself using his hands but to no avail. The foxes surrounded him completely. They were not only reducing his energy little by little but were gathering information as well. Sakuyamon called them back after some time and with them came information on Justimon's moves.

Justimon had been reduced to his knees. He closed his eyes and let his arm collect power. In a matter of seconds it had transformed into a lightsaver-like red sword-beam. At once his eyes were opened and he charged towards Sakuyamon, still airborne.

At the same time Sakuyamon closed her eyes, chanted and sang.

_X, , , , _व, व, ,

"Kongou Kaimandara…"

A sphere of Cherry-Blossom petals shielded her from any attack. She was floating in the air, completely unconscious of what was going on around her. Her attention was all on her next attack, and she needed full attention to complete it.

Justimon was just about to break through the forcefield with his arm when, simultaneously, Sakuyamon released her sphere.

_X, , , , _व, व, ,

"Blitz Arm!"

_X, , , , _व, व, , _ , _

"Vajra World Mandala!"

The two techniques collided together. Sakuyamon's sphere was absorbed into Justimon's arm, making it grow. This was not intended and Justimon was not ready for the intense power he was receiving. He screamed but continued his attack. He rushed towards Sakuyamon, blade first, and smashed into her. Loud screams mixed with each other in the air and thick smoke dust blanketed the two hit digimon.

The smoke was the effect of that crash, Justimon not being able to control the immense power that was not meant to be. Sakuyamon was not only hit by Justimon's technique but hers as well. Everything had backfired and the result of it was just the defeat of both of them.

The smoke finally cleared and revealed two badly bruised and unconscious mega-digimon. Sakuyamon's eye was twitching as she tried to regain strength. The only sign of life in Justimon was his breathing.

Suddenly a low growl was heard. It echoed through the vast area where the battle was happening. Neither digimon was strong enough to see what it was. Both remained motionless. There it was again. That growl. It kept ringing in their ears and they were forced to shield them from the sound. Kurumon clutched his ears tight and crunched up his face. Gaining courage, he flew away, out of sight. His moans remained but a fraction of a second. There was no sign left that he had ever been there.

_Here comes a new challenger._

"Catastrophe Cannon!"

A great ball of flames, combined with electricity, came shooting out of the air. It landed with a huge blast on top of the two resigned Digimon, making them scream once more. They were thrown into the air, their data was turning fuzzy and it threatened to fall apart. Finally, they could hold on no longer.

_Diaboromon_

_Sakuyamon, Justimon, annihilated. Player 3 wins._

_Game Over._

-

"What the heck?!" Ryo cried out, confused. "I was about to win!"

"What do you mean _you _were about to win? I obviously won, I hit you more times! Besides, you _absorbed_ my attack. I would have won" Ruki countered. She slammed the controller down on the floor and threw her hands up in the air.

"What?! Well, it wasn't intended. Besides, it was like you gave your power to me to defeat you" Ryo smirked. He put his arms behind his head and relaxed at the sofa behind them. They were at Ruki's house, all of them. They had been sitting down on the floor, completely into the game. Ruki had just gotten the newest Digimon Playstation game and all of them had gathered at her house to play it. You could say it was exclusive.

Seeing that another card match would be way boring, the tamers decided to hold a match in the videogame and let Ruki and Ryo play first, to determine who really _was_ the all-time ruler of Digimon. Both of them were on the floor, controller in hand. They had been in a sitting position at start but now they were both kneeling down as adrenaline rushed through their veins, each determined that he/she was the winner.

But then that very mysterious thing happened. All the tamers were practically staring at the TV already. Takato had his eyes squinted and Juri was clutching Ruki's shoulder. Jenrya had an eyebrow raised as Kenta was practically jumping.

"Who won? Who won?"

"Err…" Nobody had an answer. Jenrya pondered on the winner and recalled the previous events. After some thinking he came up with a conclusion. "Nobody did. Except for Diaboromon…"

"That's unfair it was only supposed to be between Ryo and me!" Ruki started to protest.

"But guys, it said _player 3 _won. But then…who's player 3?" Takato started to think.

Simultaneously, the Tamers looked at the floor and noticed for the first time a second Playstation attached to the one they were using to play. They saw a controller connected to it and traced the snake-like wire towards the main controller. Not very much to their surprise, they discovered the culprit.

"HIROKAZU?!"

Hirokazu just stared at them and grinned. He threw his fist up in the air, breaking the calm flow of molecules.

"Yeah I rule! _I _am the ultimate ruler of Digimon! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**The end**.

Eh…that was short…anyway, I really just had to warm up a little. I'm not proof-reading this.


End file.
